The invention combines a humidifier with baseboard fixtures found in hydronic heating systems. The purpose of a humidifier is well known. A "hydronic heating system" may be referred to generally as a heating system that relies on heated water that is circulated throughout the house which serves to dissipate heat from the elements that carry the water. The water in the hydronic system may be heated by oil, gas, as well as various other means. A system of piping carries the heated water to the elements in the separate rooms. Each room has an element, typically of fin construction, for dissipating the heat. Radiators and baseboards are well known fixtures that serve to dissipate the heat through fins mounted in such fixtures.
In each room the heat is dissipated through "fins," which are metal elements that dissipate the heat from the water in relatively rapid fashion. Typical baseboard systems have an outside covering that provides access to an arrangement of fins on the inside of the baseboard unit. The covering would typically be removed in order to install this system and the trough portion of the invention would then be attached to the heating fins. The baseboard covering would be then replaced when the system returns to operation.
It is believed that by using a humidifying system in connection with an existing hydronic heating system offers advantages over humidifiers shown in the prior art. Combining humidifying and hydronic systems in one unit permits the rapid dissipation of the water vapor as the source of such water vapor may be connected to the heating elements of the hydronic system. Combining such systems closely with one another in one fixture may make for a safer arrangement by using a common source to supply the water for both and by mounting the electrical elements of the humidifier system in a safe, out of the way place viz: the inside of the baseboard heating system.
It is believed that the invention described herein will likely find the most usage as an add on unit to an existing baseboard heating system. As such systems typically use heating fins, these fins will provide a source of heat in close connection with the trough portion of the humidifier. It is believed that the control elements for the water supply of the humidifier can be secured inside the confines of the top of the baseboard.